THSE Book One: The Prophetic Child Returns
by Lady Cynic
Summary: This story will be going under HEAVY construction when I have the time. Until then, I ask that you please don't read this as the writing is horrible and the OC is very OP and quasi-Mary Sue-ish. It'll be changed one revamped when I have the time.
1. The Return of a Certain Little Girl

**The High School Experience: Book One: The Prophetic Child Returns** By: Lady-chan101

**Summary:** When a prophecy is made about the return of Orochimaru and Voldemort, the two worlds collide once more to protect themselves from the crazy, immortality seeking, snake pedophiles. But what the two groups didn't expect to find was love in the most unlikeliest of places. Secrets will be revealed, betrayals will be apparent, and friendships put to the test. All because of one girl. AU, crossover, my usual yaoi goodness, and more! First in a series. Prequel will be put up when series finishes.

**A/N:** So this story basically came into place while I was in lunch with my buds and I suddenly got hit with the idea of what if the crew of Naruto and Harry Potter came into my high school Lane Tech. Also inspired by a weird dream I had. Any who, it will follow Naruto Shippuden, and in HP it would be after Book 7, and obviously won't be canon or I wouldn't be here. So anyways you're not here for my long A/N, so you can skip it if you want. _**JUST ONE THING THOUGH! MUST READ OR ELSE BAD SHIT WILL HAPPEN: THIS INVOLVES SOME PRETTY INTENSE YAOI [GUY x GUY, SLASH, GAY, etc.], SMUT, ANGST [on the rare occasion] ADULT THEMES, MENTION OF SEXUAL ABUSE, RANDOM FANGIRLNESS, NICE KYUUBI? AND POSSIBLE CRACK! ALSO TEENAGE DRINKING AND SOME DRUG USE. **_*phew* [A/N's] = translations

**EDIT: I decided to fix this up to make it smoother and so that there's a better flow. changes involve: The taking out of my annoying A/N's that are not translations and act as more of a commentary (that was my self insert btw); no more bashing for no reason; changed reactions to keep characters more IC; the grammar and overall semantics; the speech of the Wizards so they sound less American and more British (but I wouldn't mind some Britpicking).**

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN! I mean really, do I look like a famous Scottish [J.K. Rowling is Scottish right? Or is she British? *looks it up on the computer* Nope Scottish] writer, and a bad-ass Japanese Mangaka? No. I'm a 16 year old Naruto and Harry Potter fangirl. SO DON'T SUE ME!

_**PAIRINGS **_**(****All Pairings are eventual unless states otherwise): **KakashixOC(Prophetic Child); NaruSasu; GaaraxNeji; KibaxHinata[?]; Dramione; ShikaTema; InoxKankuro; HarryxGinny; BlaisexPansy (semi-established); NevillexLuna (established); IrukaxAnko; SakuraxOC; RemusxTonks [No shit Sherlock!]; and that's all I can come up with. Everything else is free-for-all!

_**Language Key:**_

English [pretty obvious, no?]

_Spanish _[anywhere, translations will be provided in my A/N's]

**Japanese **[only in non-Japanese talking countries/English when in a non-English place]

'_Thoughts' _[in English/Japanese = (only in Konoha/Japanese speaking places)]

'_**Thoughts in Japanese' **_[when they're being weird that way]

'Thoughts in Spanish' [same as above]

"_**Kyuubi/Alter Ego speaking" **_[Kyuubi needs his own little key. As for the Alter Ego, she'll be clarified later on]

On with the story:

**Chapter One: NOT AGAIN! NOT ANOTHER PROPHECY! Or The Return of a Certain Little Girl:**

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived (or The-Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die to others), just defeated the darkest wizard to ever grace human kind, the Dark Lord, AKA Tom Riddle, Alias: Voldemort. And that's when all hell broke loose. Death Eaters scattered in fear as they saw their leader fall, the Light side roared in triumph, and Harry slumped in satisfaction that it was all over. Suddenly, the cheering stopped as Professor Trelawney, crazy Divination teacher she is, just had to go and spout another of her God-damned prophecies that put everyone on edge. In her rough prophecy speaking voice she said, and I quote:

"_**A girl may give birth**_

_**To twin sons by her 18**__**th**__** birthday.**_

_**And her children will **_

_**Sacrifice their own mother.**_

_**For with her blood,**_

_**They will be granted immortality**_

_**In both body and soul.**_

_**And the two brothers,**_

_**Both of the House of Snakes**_

_**Shall rule the world.**_

_**One of the wand wielders**_

_**And the other of the Chakra holders.**_

_**Orochimaru and Voldemort**_

_**Will return through their mother,**_

_**The prophetic child"**_

And she promptly fell from excursion of speaking her 4th real prophecy. All Harry could think was _'FUCK! NOT ANOTHER PROPHECY! I JUST KILLED THAT ASSHOLE AND HE STILL TRIES TO COME BACK!' _Ron and Hermione gave each other knowing looks. They didn't want to know how Harry was going to react later on, but they knew for a fact that any remaining Death Eaters weren't be spared from his wrath.

* * *

Naruto had finally brought Sasuke back after he killed Orochimaru and now the broody Uchiha's probation was finally over. And they had a mission. A BIG mission. Things were finally going back to normal, Naruto was pumped, and maybe things might be spurred further between Naruto and Sasuke seeing as that Naruto visited the raven-haired every day during his probation. As he glided from rooftop to rooftop, he was dragged out of his thoughts by an "inner" voice if you will. Sometimes it was best for Naruto to listen to his "tenant". Now was one of those times.

_**"Days not over yet Kid,"**_ the Kyuubi growled.

_'What do you mean?'_ Naruto asked.

_**"The spirit world is out of whack. Something has thrown it out of balance. A prophecy. And one that deals with Orochimaru coming back at that," **_Kyuubi explained.

_'What? That's impossible!' _Naruto fearfully exclaimed.

_**"It's not,"**_ was all the Kyuubi would say.

The Hokage building loomed over Naruto, which he entered, hoping his questions would be answered. When he entered, Naruto was surprised at what he saw. The original Rookie 9, Team Gai, all the senseis (excluding Kakashi), Iruka, Anko, Sai, even the Sand Sibs were there. A strange man and woman stood to the side.

"HEY, BAA-CHAN! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Naruto screeched loudly.

"Naruto, if you closed your mouth and wait for a moment, maybe you'll figure out 'what's going on' as you so nicely put" Sakura stated angrily, waving her fist threateningly.

"Sakura, if you shut _your_ mouth, maybe we can continue" Sasuke said in his cool, smooth voice. The room stayed quiet for a few more seconds before, "So-o-o, you were saying Hokage-Sama?"

"Um, yeah! As I was saying, a prophecy has been made and because of it, you are all going on a-"

"Ohayo Hokage-Sama! Everyone else!" Kakashi said in his usual lazy manner.

Tsunade twitched but continued, "AS I WAS SAYING! You all are going on a mission to the Outside with a few of another dimension's wizards" she stated calmly, albeit peeved.

"What?!" everyone shouted except the senseis, the weird man and woman, and Shizune (who was standing quietly behind Tsunade, as per usual).

"WIZARDS DON'T EXIST! NEITHER DOES THE OUTSIDE! THAT'S JUST A MYTH!" Naruto shouted.

"Actually, there are such things as wizards, we just have a crafty way of hiding. As for the "Outside" as you so put it, it, too, exists. I'm Remus and this is Tonks" said the Remus, motioning to his wife.

"What mission entails us to go to the Outside, Hokage-Sama?" Iruka asked. This is where Tsunade sighed, and a great weight seemed to settle on her shoulders.

"The prophetic child" she whispered.

"WHAT?" Now it was all the senseis turns to look surprised.

"Who's this prophetic child?" Sakura asked, slightly fearfully.

"A girl with unspeakable power, one in which she can erase and rewrite your whole life in a blink of an eye. Several years back a prophecy was made about her on how her power would get out of control and destroy the city she lived in _and_ both the Elemental countries and the Wizarding World. So a group of wizards and shinobi went to check on her. By then her energy had all ready turned and was sealed away for her own good and for the good of the people around her. She should be around 15 now if memory serves me right" Kakashi surprisingly explained. He stood calmly in his little bubble, ignoring all the odd glances he received.

"Right, as I stated earlier, you all will be working undercover and protecting her" Tsunade continued.

"Why should we? I mean if her power's sealed away, then nothing can happen right?" Sakura asked.

"I believe you're getting hard of hearing. I said _protect_ her, not watch her. Besides, there's been another prophecy pertaining her, more accurately, her children" Tsunade answered.

"Her children?"

"So that's explains what Kyuubi was talking 'bout" Naruto proclaimed.

"Kyuubi spoke to you?"

"Yeah, said something 'bout a prophecy upsetting the balance of nature and Orochimaru comin' back." The room tensed up even more so. The immortality seeking, power hungry, snake pedophile was just recently eradicated from their lives, they didn't need him back in it. Especially with the threat of war hanging over their heads.

"If she is so powerful and dangerous, wouldn't it be easier to kill her before the prophecy comes true? Surely we won't be breaking any clause the prophecy has." Sai spoke calmly, but the steel that was formed by his ROOT day's was there. The tension grew thicker.

Tsunade growled scathingly. "You cannot kill the prophetic child. It's impossible. Besides, the prophecy states if the prophetic child gives birth before her 18th birthday, her power will grant her children at birth immortality in both body and soul and will transform them into the reincarnation of Orochimaru and Voldemort. We can easily avoid that without shedding blood." Remus and Tonks gave a slight shudder at the name, but were otherwise unaffected.

"Why is it impossible to kill her?" This came from Shikamaru, who was curious to see what defense mechanism the girl had. Neji nodded in agreement. It's is always easier to do something if you have all the facts. Again, it was Kakashi who answered.

"Because the moment you even think about doing something hostile to her, her alter ego, named Mellissa, who has the most powers, will put you in a mental agony that puts Itachi's Mangekyou Sharigan to shame. While with Mangekyou, the caster can create a world to torture you, but the prophetic child's alter ego finds out what you're most afraid of, and let's your own mind torture itself, while she keeps you there until you go insane. Then it's just a matter of thinking you dead."

"Gee, Sensei, you sure know a lot about the prophetic child" Naruto muttered. Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai laughed when he heard what Naruto said.

"What's so funny?" Kiba asked.

"The thing is, Kakashi was on the original team to check on the prophetic child. He was also one of the few shinobi who was brave enough to actually seal her alter ego" Asuma explained, still chuckling.

"How come you never said anything about that sensei?" Sakura asked.

The older man shrugged, no emotion other than his sarcastic "smile". "It never came up" he said.

"Actually, if I remember correctly, she had sort of a school girl crush on you," Tsunade snickered out.

Kakashi frowned, but shrugged nonetheless. It was a long time ago. She probably forgot about him by now. Besides, she was eight at the time.

"What else can you tell us about this prophetic child? Like say, I don't know, her _name_!" Naruto grumbled out. Tsunade glared at him and looked like she was going to throw her desk at him.

"Naruto does pose a good point" Sasuke agreed, in his usual cool manner.

Before Tsunade's temper could get out of control, Kakashi intervened.

"Her name is Adriana Lopez. She should be about 15 now and entering her first year of high school. She excels in the language arts, but is barely above average in everything else. She has a quick mind but it's held back low self-esteem and a perfectionist complex. She has one younger sister and several older cousins. She-" he was cut off by a very annoyed blond.

"GEESH SENSEI! All I asked for was what her name was!" exclaimed Naruto. Everyone chuckled good-naturedly at the blonds antics. He pouted and Sasuke couldn't help but notice how the blond looked surprisingly cute like that. He shook such thoughts from his head. Now was not the time for such things. Especially if they were to be on such a long mission.

'_I wonder if Sasuke-kun likes me. I mean, we're best friends and he's my special person. But he's straight. He probably doesn't think of me that way' _he thought glumly.

_**"Aw! Don't be so down Kit! I'm sure it'll work out in the end. Look what you've done so far," **_the Kyuubi said, trying to placate his host.

_'Yeah, well I don't think this time I can change Sasuke's mind. Besides, why do you care?'_

"NARUTO! ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION?" Tsunade shouted.

"Oh, umm, yes baa-chan" he said absentmindedly.

"Anyways, you will be posing as high school transfer students and you must learn everything that a typical 15 year old civilian should know. You will have to protect her at all costs. We can't let Orochimaru and Voldemort come back to life!" Tsunade barked out. She then had Shizune pass out folders with all the information that they would need. The packages were considerably hefty, and Naruto had a feeling that he wouldn't remember it all.

"Oh and Kakashi, you should go to the Wizarding World as soon as possible" Tsunade whispered to the shinobi. He nodded. "Dismissed!" she said, and everyone was gone in a blink of an eye.

**"Well that went well" **Remus said.

**"Define well?"** his wife asked.

* * *

Dumbledore stared at the nine ex-and-not-ex-students in front of him. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Luna, Blaise, and Pansy all sat in front of him. Yes, they would do nicely.

"Sir, why were we called up? Does it have to do with the new prophecy that Professor Trelawney said? And who exactly is the prophetic child? Who is Orochimaru? What is chakra exactly? How are we going to stop this? Are we even intervening on this? How is this all possible?" Hermione asked at rapid fire speed. Dumbledore motioned for her to slow down and she blushed.

"Well Granger, you sure how to make a morning," Draco muttered under his breath.

"Shut it Malfoy!" Ron said, defending his girlfriend.

"Now, now my good children, all will be answered when the rest of our group has come."

"And who will be that Professor?" Harry asked.

"I believe I can answer that question" said a new voice. They all turned at the sound, wand raised at the intruder. He was tall, with silver hair, and a strange outfit with a mask and headband covering most of his face. He was also reading from a strange neon orange book.

"Good," he drawled out, "that sort of action can save you in the end, and help protect the prophetic child. But best to do it with enemies and not allies."

Just as he was finished speaking, Severus walked in. "You summoned me sir? Oh, he's here," Severus said.

"What in the bloody hell is going on!" Ron asked.

"RON!" Hermione gasped out.

"Don't talk that way in front of the Professors! Especially in front of someone you haven't met" she said, scandalized. He blushed, ears red, head bowed in shame.

"It's ok Miss…"

"Hermione Granger."

"Miss Granger, my student has a worse mouth than your friend here. Always have been, always will be" Kakashi concluded, for it was obviously Kakashi if you were too slow to know that. Hermione scrunched up her nose at the thought, but said no more.

"Anyways, you have all been called up here to protect a one prophetic child by the name of Adriana Lopez by posing as high school (that would be 5th to 7th years for us) transfer students. As for who the prophetic child is, she is a girl whose power allows her to do nearly anything. I've seen her rewrite a whole man's past by merely thinking it and create different worlds by writing its past on paper" Dumbledore explained.

"But that doesn't explain who Orochimaru is, what's chakra, and if it has to do with Professor Trelawney's prophecy?" Hermione exclaimed.

"She does have a good point" Draco agreed diffidently.

"That's where I come in" Kakashi said.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake and as for who Orochimaru is, he is our version of your Voldemort. Chakra is what you may call magic, but in it's purest form. It's a mixture of both spiritual and physical energy. We are shinobi, or, to you, ninjas. Does that answer your questions?"

The nine stared in grim shock. There was no way they could believe that. But on the other hand, could they afford not to?

"Professor?" Harry asked questioningly. But the old man just nodded. "Damn" Blaise said. Yup, that sums it up quite nicely.

Adriana was eating cereal when she heard the voice.

_**"Mistress! Please hear me well, for I can't speak long. The accursed seal prevents me. You are in danger. Beware mistress. Beware!"**_

Her spoon fell in shock at what she heard. She hadn't heard that voice in seven years.

_'I must be going crazy!'_ she thought to herself. She shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat.

"I had worse things done to me" she muttered out loud to herself. Her younger sister, who was walking towards the kitchen, stared at her older sibling for a second, before shrugging her shoulders and walking away. Adriana chuckled.

"Maybe being insane won't be too bad. It'll certainly offer some entertainment. _Pues, vamos a ver_." [Well, we'll see.] Oh man is she in for a surprise.

**A/N: **BOOYA! I DID IT! I FINALLY WROTE THE FIRST CHAPTER TO THIS FUCKING PIECE! Do you know how annoying it is to have a story floatin' 'round your head and you try to write it, but somehow your like "Aw, maybe I should write this way?" or "This way sounds better"? DO YOU? Not to mention the fact that my mind keeps jumpin' to the part where everyone meets. Sucks! Anyways, everyone, be proud of me that I finished this! BE PROUD! AND REVIEW! Cos, I really need to know what pairings you want, excluding the ones I already put up. [Though I'm a bit iffy on the whole KibaxHinata pairing. Not sure if I should use it.] Anyways, send your love in the form of a review. If you don't, my Uke will probably come and kill you. Just sayin'.

**EDIT: Oh God, this took surprisingly a long time to edit. . Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed it~!**


	2. Revelations

**The High School Experience: Book One: The Prophetic Child Returns** By: Lady-Chan101

**Summary:** When a prophecy is made about the return of Orochimaru and Voldemort, the two worlds collide once more to protect themselves from the crazy, immortality seeking, snake pedophiles. But what the two groups didn't expect to find was love in the most unlikeliest of places. Secrets will be revealed, betrayals will be apparent, and friendships put to the test. All because of one girl. AU, crossover, yaoi goodness, and more! First in a series. Prequel will be put up when series finishes.

**A/N: **I'M STILL ALIVE! Sorry that this took so long to write, but in my defense, I only have one thing to say. LIFE. Chyup, blamin' da whole thing on life. Funny ain't it. But to make it up, this chapter is kinda longer [another reason why it took so long]. And for some goddamned reason, my page breaks weren't working. Stupid fanfiction! Taking advantage of me while I'm distracted from listening to Aventura, stupid assholes. Ok, rant over. Hmm, I should be working on homework. Keyword: SHOULD! Same warning as before: _**THIS INVOLVES SOME PRETTY INTENSE YAOI [GUY x GUY, SLASH, GAY, etc.], SMUT, ANGST [on the rare occasion, but will be intense, kinda] ADULT THEMES, MENTION OF RAPE [yeah, I'm bumping it up], RANDOM FANGIRLNESS, NICE KYUUBI? AND POSSIBLE CRACK! ALSO TEENAGE DRINKING AND SOME DRUG USE. **_Believe that's it. No wait, I'm also adding **depression, suicidal tendencies, and self harm**, but that's WAY later. Oh and brackets are A/N or translations.

**EDIT: I decided to fix this up to make it smoother and so that there's a better flow. changes involve: The taking out of my annoying A/N's that are not translations and act as more of a commentary (that was my self insert btw); no more bashing for no reason; changed reactions to keep characters more IC; the grammar and overall semantics; the speech of the Wizards so they sound less American and more British (but I wouldn't mind some Britpicking).**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own.

_**PAIRINGS:**_ KakashixOC(Prophetic Child); NaruSasu; GaaraxNeji; KibaxHinata[?]; Dramione ; ShikaTema; InoxKankuro; HarryxGinny; BlaisexPansy (semi-estalished); NevillexLuna (established); IrukaxAnko; hinted/past JiraiyaxOrochimaru; RemusxTonks [No shit Sherlock!]; and that's all I can come up with. Everything else is free-for-all! [Though I might add twincest (Fred and George).]

_**Language Key:**_

English [pretty obvious, no?]

_Spanish _[anywhere, translations will be provided in my A/N's]

**Japanese **[only in non-Japanese talking countries/English when in a non-English place]

'_Thoughts' _[in English/Japanese = (only in Konoha/Japanese speaking places)]

'_**Thoughts in Japanese' **_[when they're being weird that way]

'Thoughts in Spanish' [same as above]

"_**Kyuubi/Alter Ego speaking" **_[Naruto and Adriana speak to them via thoughts]

On with the story:

**Chapter Two: Revelations or The De-Aging of Certain Shinobi:**

"So you want us to do _what_?" Ron screeched.

"Oh Ron please. It's not that difficult to understand. He just wants us to pose as high school students to protect an innocent girl" Hermione said. In all honesty, she expected this type of behavior from Malfoy, not Ron. Harry soured at the thought of lying. Most of his life was surrounded by lies and falsehood. He didn't want to do the same for someone else.

"I think we shou-" he started.

"We can't" Kakashi interjected, all ready knowing what the teen was going to say.

"Why?" he shot back. "So that you can control her? So that she can be her puppet and do whatever you say? A tool for your every whim? So that she will follow you blindly? I CANNOT-"

"HARRY POTTER! THAT IS ENOUGH!" Everyone was shock at Harry's outburst, but they were more shocked that it was Pansy who shut him up.

"The reason why we can't is because we made the mistake of telling her the whole truth last time and, once, in a moment of blind fury, she killed nearly everyone on the team only to revive them soon afterwards. To prevent such carnage from happening again, we must not tell her anything this time" Kakashi explained. They all just sat and thought. This girl had the power to do anything she wanted and she didn't even know. Maybe it's for the best. Said girl was currently examining to see if she was indeed sane. It was an interesting evening for her. Very interesting.

* * *

Adriana was listening to "_Hermanita_" By: _Aventura_, when the random voice came back. [Hermanita = Sister. Aventura = Adventure.]

_**"Mistress, I beg of thee, break the seals and run. Run far away from here, into one of your created worlds, and never look back. It's for your own good. PLEASE! RUN! HIDE!"**_ it shouted.

No she. It was a she. Adriana groaned as a killer headache started. Suddenly she found herself in a whitewashed hallway. It seemed familiar, but the memory of it was foggy. There was a door. The door, there was something important, something she needed to do. It was a stone door with strange markings and runes all over the sides and several paper seal in the middle at the seams. Almost without thinking, her fingers brushed the edges of the curling paper, as if she were about to rip it. And then came the pain. It was like someone electrocuted her through her hand and her mouth opened in a silent scream. When the defense mechanism of the damned seal finished she sighed as her hand reverted from black and smoking to her normal, slight sun-kissed color. She stared at the door in shock. Nothing behind that door could be that bad. I mean, she had worse demons lurking in the corner of her mind. Her eyes widened in shock as realization hit her.

"Mellissa."

Then everything went all black as the seals automatically erased her memories. On the other side of the door knelt a girl no older than fifteen. Tears ran silently ran down her face as she let her head thump against the door that barricaded her in her prison.

_**"I'm so sorry Mistress. I have failed you miserably" **_she whispered to herself. On a chalkboard next to her, a single tick mark appeared. Next to it were approximately 50 others. She had failed once more.

* * *

Naruto was relaxing in his bed when the Kyuubi summoned him. Appearing in front of the gates that have been a constant now for the past few years, Naruto grumpily asked"What do you want Kyubs? I was taking a nap you know!"

_**"Naruto, listen very carefully. This involves the upcoming mission and the dangers that follow it"**_ he said in odd and serious voice.

"What?" he asked, now curious.

_**"I need you to unseal me"**_ he said.

~THSE~THSE~

Sasuke was sitting in his apartment, staring out the window, contemplating the revelation he received today. He wanted to believe with all his heart that maybe he had a chance with Naruto. I mean look at all the shit that he went through just to get him back. But another side of him, a meaner, sick, destructive, twisted side, told him that he would never be with him. That Naruto didn't care about him that way. That Naruto was going to be with Hinata and leave Sasuke all alone. That he would never be loved.

_"That's a lie"_ a small voice told him, slowly growing stronger.

_"Bah! It's the truth. Naruto does not love him"_ the dark side said.

_"Ah, but if that was true, then why didn't he give up? Why bother with someone you care not for?" _the other, lighter side retorted.

_"Because it's his nature to never give up. Even when he does not love." _

_"But is it not true that it's also in Naruto's nature to love?" _

The dark side shut up.

~THSE~THSE~

When the Kyuubi had finished explaining, Naruto nodded.

"I see. So technically, you won't completely be unsealed. Just given more freedom" he said.

"That sums it up Kit. But seeing that I'm so big, I'm a have to change form just to fit, so don't go crazy Kit. Got it?" Kyuubi stated.

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. Suddenly the bars and gates melted away and the room glowed. When all was said and done, a man with blazing orange-red hair stood in the middle. He was wearing a white robe, with standard Konoha fatigues underneath it. He had neko ears and a fluffy tail poking out. But it was his eyes and fangs that drew the most attention. His eyes were blood red with pupil slits, like Naruto when he goes nine-tails on everyone. And his canines were exaggerated with his nails were more like claws. But other than these distinctions, he looked human. But there was one more feature that stood out more than the rest. He was wearing bright silver handcuffs and an orange-red sword and sheath at his side.

Kyuubi smiled. "Well, this is much more comfortable. Thanks Kit" he said. Naruto just nodded, still uncomfortable with the whole ordeal.

"What's with the sword?" he asked.

"Look's good with the whole outfit."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh as he left the sanctum of his mind. When he opened his eyes, he was back in his crappy apartment, back in his old, creaky, worn-down bed. He sighed and got up. If he was ever to make Sasuke his, he was going to get a house; a real house. A big one in which they will fill with all the kids they'll have. He smiled at the thought and went to he's secret stash. He's been saving money there ever since he discovered his feelings for the raven haired. Way back during their mission in the Land of Waves. He stared at the bundle of bills and quietly counted them. Even though it still wasn't enough, a person could still dream. And what happy dreams our blond had.

~THSE~THSE~

Kakashi had finally returned home to his apartment and stared out into the emptiness and quietness of it all. Slipping his sandals off, he entered his home and tried to rub the tension away from his neck. He wanted to sleep, but he had a report on everything he knew about the prophetic child. Sighing, he went to work quickly. This was not going to be an easy mission.

~**Flashback/Dream Time**~

_She was reading when it all started. They were in the basement of the Safe House, where she lay on her belly in the middle. Several shinobi and wizards were casting complex spells and seals to gauge her powers and seal them away slowly. A quiet green light was being emitted by some enchanted lamps, and that seemed to be enough light for her. Happily content with just ignoring everyone and opting to just be sucked into a fantasy world that didn't exist, she didn't notice someone peering over her shoulder. _

_"Child, what are you reading?" Orochimaru asked. _[Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking, but this is _before_ he becomes an evil bastard and leaves everyone. 'Cause fuck logical timelines!]

_"A book on snakes. Did you know that the King Cobra's so-o-o poisonous that its spit can make a man go blind!" Adriana said exuberantly. _

_Orochimaru smiled in his weird way and said "Not only do I know that, I can even summon one."_

_ Adriana's eyes widened as she gave a squeak of surprise. "Really! COO-O-OL!" she squealed out. "Can you show me?" _

_"I don't think it is a wise choice for a small child to be in the company of a dangerous snake" Severus said, sliding up next to them. _

_For some reason, Adriana had a feeling he wasn't talking about the King Cobra. Orochimaru glared heavily at the man and would have retorted if Jiraiya hadn't bumped in. The pervert put a hand around his boyfriend's back and growled protectively. Adriana watched as the tension between the three men grew. _

_"There are more than one snake in the presence of the brat, and from what we know, it seems one of them is a traitor" Jiraiya said. Severus' eyes narrowed. _

_"That may be so, but at least one is more … _trustworthy_" he said. _

_"Um, excuse me" Adriana meekly tried to interrupt. The tension-ridden men ignored her and continued their argument._

_Kakashi watched with suspended boredom from his post as the three men quietly and coldly exchanged words amongst their charge the prophetic child. Said child was clutching her book and meekly curling inwards. Still, she persisted into trying to verbally break the men apart. _

_"Umm, Severus, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, I'm perfectly safe, so you d-don't have to fight. I'm sure you guys are more than capable of taking care of me. So can you please-" she was cut off by Severus who, quite rudely I might add, said:_

_ "Child, no asked for your opinion and no ever will. So will you quite frankly leave this conversation? This does not concern you for you're not important enough." _

_Adriana looked like he just slapped her. _

_"YOU BASTARD! HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH THINGS TO A KID?" Jiraiya shouted. _

_Adriana took a step back, the shock still drawn on her face. All in all, it was slightly disturbing to see something that wasn't happiness or superior intellect on the child's face. But it wasn't the shock that was the most daunting of it all; it was the look of complete fear on her face._

_Kakashi stepped in before things got too out of hand. "Snape-san, I believe it would be in the best interest of everyone if you apologize right now." _

_The whole room tensed, and was privy to the argument at hand. It was no secret that Severus, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya were never best of acquaintances yet their arguments never got to be so out of hand. _

_"This does not concern you either. You're also all just but a child, and so, you cannot understand what goes on in the head of an adult" Severus insisted. _

_"Do not underestimate me due to my age. I am quite capable of performing my duty as a shinobi" Kakashi growled out. _'Assume makes an ass out of you and me' _Adriana silently thought. _

_"I don't underestimate when there is nothing worthy of putting value on in the first place" Severus said coldly. You could have heard a pin drop from the silence that ensued. Kakashi's eyes narrowed and would have punched the man hadn't Adriana beat him to it. __Even at 4 feet, she exuded raw power and control. Severus had crossed the line when he had made fun of one of the few people Adriana trusted. And now he was going to pay._

_"Listen you asshole, who in the hell gave you the fucking right to decide who's worth what in here. You're not God and you never will be. So I suggest that you shut the fuck up and apologize. Because God did NOT put us on this Earth so you can put down anyone down whenever you fucking want to. I understand that you're going through a tough time, I get that. But that does NOT give you some fucking right to act like you have stick up your ass and be a total ass-wipe to anyone who shows you any shred of kindness" she said, the cold deadly-ness pouring off of her. _

_Everyone stared at her in openmouthed shock. Never had Adriana ever cursed or said anything remotely foul to anyone before. Yet here she was, cursing like a sailor. Kakashi absent mindedly wondered where she learned to talk like that. That's when someone made the mistake of trying to calm down driana. Whoever was the genius that decided that they could calm down a slightly neurotic, crazed, extremely pissed, vulnerable, and generally disturbed child deserved to burn in Hell for the rest of eternity._

_They had thrown some sort of spell infused kunai at her that cut open her left calf._

_The scream that issued from her lips was inhuman and one that Kakashi never heard before._

_ "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screeched. An explosion of light, that's what he saw before he was knocked off his feet. "I WON'T GO BACK! I REFUSE! DON'T MAKE ME! MAMI! PAPI! HEEEELLLPPP ME!" she screamed, tears running freely down her face. Her eyes were glazed over, as if she was under a genjutsu, and it was clear that the girl was no longer in contact with reality. _

_"I promise to be a good girl, just please, don't make me do that again!" she begged to an invisible assailant. She screamed and a burst of blue light engulfed her, acting as a cocoon. Someone, probably the same fool who threw the initial kunai, threw another one at the cocoon, only to have it rebound and hit them squarely in the forehead. _

_That's when the carnage was unleashed. Before he even knew what was happening, everyone around Kakashi was screaming in agony, clutching their head as if they could control the torture she was inflicting on them. One shinobi's head burst from the sheer agony of it whilst a wizard's body was teared to shreds. Then the cocoon exploded and Adriana burst out of it. Except it wasn't Adriana. She looked similar to her, with the exception her hair turned an exotic shade of blue and her eyes were a ghostly shade of green._

_An apathetic chuckle escaped her lips and she stared straight as Kakashi. He clutched his kunai tightly and was ready to attack when she spoke. _

_"You don't want to do that _Kakashi-kun_" she said teasingly. _

_"And why not?" he snarled. He was stalling to figure out a plan and she knew that. But she decided to humor him. _

_"Look around you Kakashi, everyone's dead except me and you. Do you really think you stand a chance against me?" _

_"Yes," he said coldly. _

_"Then why aren't I dead yet? Hmm? Can you tell me that?" she asked. Kakashi didn't reply. _

_"I thought so. You don't have the balls to do it. Not since you fell for mistress" she said. _

_"What the Hell are you talking about? What mistress?" he growled out. _

_"You see, I'm not Adriana; I'm her creation Mellissa. And you're going to die Kakashi!" she cackled, a blade of pure energy forming into her hands as she ran straight at him._

~THSE~THSE~

Kakashi woke with a start. For a moment, he had actually thought that he was back with the prophetic child when she had killed everyone. He sighed and rubbed his face, trying to clear his mind from the unwanted memories. The guilt of being the only one alive that day still ate at him sometimes. But what was really eating at him was the fact that he forgot her. Oh he never truly forgot her, she was always there in the back of his head, but he rarely thought of her that was beside the point. The point was that he promised to remember her when everyone else forgot.

_"I'm always afraid people will forget me because I'm so quiet and shy with other people, even my own family. I'm afraid that if I was gone even a few hours, they wouldn't notice at all"_ she had confided in him. Kami, that was what? 10? 11? 12 years ago? He had promised a long time ago that he would remember her. Never let her be forgotten fully. But it was only now that he was really remembering her.

"Damn" he whispered softly to himself.

~THE NEXT DAY~

Tonks sighed as she flopped onto the bed.

**"Remus, I can't take it anymore. If I hear another goddamned thing that's related to anything remotely ninja related, I'm going to Avada myself"** she said, sighing once more whilst theatrically throwing her arm over face.

**"Then I'll tell them to leave, I'm sure they'll understand"** Remus started.

**"Wait, who's here?"** she asked, sitting straight up in bed, alert and ready for anything.

**"I'll give you one clue" **he said with a smirk.

**"The Gol-"**

** "Den Trio!"** Ron shouted loudly.

**"And company! Don't forget us too!" **Neville complained; his arms wrapped around Luna, who was holding a squirming Teddy. Tonks cooed at her child that she hadn't been able to see in the past few days.

In the few hours that they were together, Remus, Tonks, The Golden Trio, Neville, Luna, and Ginny all tried to avoid the number one thing on their mind, the prophetic child and the mission detailing her. Suddenly, Harry couldn't take it anymore, the question that was on his mind since the moment he found about her tore past his lips in a burst of teenage hotheadedness and angst.

**"What do you know about the prophetic child?"**

Everyone blinked at him and shifted uncomfortably.

**"She's a Scorpio"** Luna said out of nowhere.

**"Huh?"** came the collected response from everyone.

**"Well, her birthday is in November, so she's a Scorpio" **she explained.

**"Uh, well umm, Luna, that's interesting and all, but I meant something more … productive"** Harry said.

**"What I'm surprised is that, Hermione hasn't said anything yet. Usually you tell us if you found anything yet, and knowing you, you must have found **_**something**_**"** Ginny said.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably as everyone stared at her with their piercing stares. Even Teddy seemed to be gazing at her intently.

**"Well?"** Luckily she was saved by a knock on the door. Every jumped up at the sound, wands out for the ready.

"Gomenosai Remus-San for interrupting you, but the Senseis are ready to be de-aged and you have the potion to change them. So, can you please come to the designated area in which the Senseis are waiting?" Sakura asked, not the least perturbed by the reactions of the wizards.

"Oh yeah; I'll be there in a few" he said, quickly looking for the vial of De-Aging Potion, courtesy of a one snarky potions professor.

"And you are?" Ron asked a bit annoyed, speaking perfect Japanese due to the Translation Spell.

"RON!" Hermione scolded, causing her boyfriend's ears to redden.

"It's ok; a friend of mine is the same way. Hotheaded, rude, sloppy, stupid-"

"MEH SAKURA-CHAN! STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT THERE!" Naruto whined loudly, appearing right next to the medic ninja. Killer intent flowed out of her and Naruto immediately backed off.

"Eh-he-he, I think I'll be going" he said quickly, already halfway down the hall.

~THSE~THSE~

Kakashi was the first one to arrive. Strange right? But the world was fucked up today, so he decided to give it a go. Besides, he kind of didn't want anyone to see him become young again. Was that weird? Yes, yes it was. But there were some crazy fan-girls out there that might want to kidnap him, so he wasn't taking any chances.

**[Me: _I_ wouldn't kidnap you Kakashi!**

** Kakashi: *gives me a dirty look* **

**Me: Eh-he-he *nervous laugh* **

**Kakashi: *sarcastic/dirty look deepens* Really? **

**Me: Ok, fine, I would, but can't a fan-girl dream?**

** Kakashi: Nope.**

** Me: *theatrically falls on the ground* NOOOOO! YOU CRUSHED MY DREAM! *sobs theatrically* **

**Cast of THSE: *popping out randomly* LE GASP!**

** Naruto: Kakashi-Sensei, how cruel can you be to the author. **

**Sakura: You got to make her stop Kakashi-Sensei.**

** Everyone else: *nods head in agreement* **

**Kakashi: *sighs in recognition* Fine, but I'm doing this unwillingly. **

**Me: *jumps up, eyes not even teary* YAY! GLORY HALLELUJAH! **

**Everyone but me: *sweat drops* **

**Me: *pulling a collared up Kakashi who looks like he wants to die. Cackles evilly*]**

As everyone stared in horror at my crazy long A/N, Kakashi slipped in one of the hospital rooms where he would be de-aged.

"That's scary how the author does that" Naruto whispered to Sakura.

Sasuke nodded in agreement and Sai sighed at the two while Sakura face-palmed at her teammate's stupidity.

"She's the author Naruto, she can basically do anything she wants here" Sakura said, trying not to get annoyed by the blond. A few minutes later a simple-looking teenage boy walked passed by them. As they argued about their natural rights with the author, the boy walked passed them. They all shivered slightly as they recognized the familiar chakra, but for the life of them they couldn't find the source. All there was was some random guy with a plain look about him and black hair. As they all scanned the premises with their eyes, looking for Kakashi (for that's whose Chakra they sensed), the boy was about to turn the corner and leave the hospital. That's when it clicked.

"OH MY KAMI! THAT'S KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura screeched, pointing to the plain boy.

"OH FUCK!" the teen said, and disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"AWW COME ON! I WANTED TO SEE IF HE HAD A FACE!" Naruto whined loudly. The rest of his team sweat-dropped at his antics.

"He will never learn" Sai said quietly in his easy going stoic-ness way. Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement. Naruto sighed at the hopelessness that he would never get to fulfill his dream of seeing what in the hell was under his sensei's mask.

"AHAHA! WHAT WONDERFULL YOUTH!" Gai shouted, randomly popping out of nowhere. Now it was Naruto's turn to sweat-drop.

"Dear Kami, he's at it again!" Kurenai muttered as Asuma and she walked towards the medic rooms in which they would be de-aged. Everyone gave a chuckle as they went their separate ways.

~THSE~THSE~

The wizards were being showed around the village when Hermione was pulled into an alley by an unseen hand. Her mind was in overdrive as she struggled from her captor. She was about to _stupify _her captor when she noticed it was Harry.

**"What the Hell Harry! You scared the crap out of me!"** she hissed. He gave a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head, but then he became serious.

**"Hermione, what are you hiding?"** he asked. She blinked.

**"What? What makes you say that?"**

** "Hermione, if I didn't know you, I would have believed that you didn't know anything. But this is you we're talking about, so there has to be something that you know. A small fact, a little back-story, anything!"** he said passionately.

**"You won't like what you'll hear"** she said after a lengthy pause.

**"Tell me!"** he begged. She sighed and went against her better judgment.

**"In the year of 2007 the prophetic child went to her local clinic and was sent to a therapy session for a year. The reason why is a bit vague, but-" **she cut herself off, worriedly chewing her bottom lip.

**"But?" **

**"The reason was because the girl had a, and I quote, 'mental breakdown'."**

** "Why would a 10 year old have a mental breakdown?"**

** "I don't know Harry, but there's definitely something they're not telling us"** she whispered to him.

"And what may that be?" They both jumped at the sound of another voice. They turned around quickly, their wands trained at the source of the voice. Kakashi gave a dry chuckle at the two teens' jumpiness.

"Won't you give me at least the common courtesy of answering my question?" he asked.

"And you are?" Harry asked, his hotheadedness kicking in.

"My, my, my, don't you remember me?"

"Nope" Harry said honestly. Hermione wanted to face-palm at her friend's stupidity and forgetfulness.

"You're Hatake Kakashi. The liaison we met the other day. But you look different. Where you recently de-aged?" Hermione stated. He just nodded.

"Now I believe I had asked a question, and common courtesy dictate that you should answer it."

"Um, well you see, the thing is-" Hermione started.

"What my friend here is trying to say is that there is something you're hiding, something that might explain why a 10 year old might have a nervous breakdown, and you don't want us to know. But if you want us to protect a girl, then shouldn't we have the right to know all the information we can get on her" Harry interjected.

Kakashi raised his only visible eyebrow and said, "The only reason that child may have a 'mental breakdown' as you so put it, is that she has experienced some sealings that may have messed with her cognitive part of her brain. And why ever do you believe we're hiding something. The omission of some information is to protect our ways and certain techniques. Just like you hide away certain spells and curses from the general public, we do the same now. Now, does that clear this up?" he explained, his signature eye-smile in place.

Harry squirmed slightly and Hermione nodded fervently, dragging her scowling friend away from the slightly ominous figure of Kakashi.

**"ARE YOU STUPID!" **she exploded once they were earshot away.

**"Huh?" **said Harry.

**"Do you not understand that is a person that can kill us in a blink of an eye and that we have to work with this person, and here you are INSULTING HIM!" **she quietly exploded.

**"Hermione, you of all people should know how information can be powerful. I'm telling you now, that there is something going on that they're not telling us, and I intend to find out!" **he said just as quietly, if not as passionately. She just shook her head. Some things never changed.

~THSE~THSE~

Weeks had passed as the group was forced to learn everything from world history, math, to the English language. It was an arduous task, but even more so for a certain blond jinchuriki.

"GAH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke looked at his teammate and shook his head.

"Dobe, shut up, you're giving me a headache" he growled out, his hand clutching his pounding head. Naruto snorted but oddly enough stayed silent.

Until he groaned out of frustration and said "Screw it! I'm gonna go eat some ramen!" Everyone just sighed and let him go. Iruka found him by Ichiraku's stuffing his face with some miso ramen.

"Naruto, if you keep eating at that pace, you're going to get sick" he said to the blond. Naruto sighed and looked up at the man whom he viewed as a father for a good portion of his life.

"There's just too much pressure right now and it's makin' me hungry" he complained.

"Still, doesn't mean you should eat so fast" he reprimanded gently.

"Maa! Give me a break Iruka-Sensei!" Iruka just chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't think so," he said, "Besides, if I did, I wouldn't be doing my job now would I?"

Naruto begrudgingly accepted his remark.

"But there's more to it than the pressure?" Iruka asked. Naruto's odd silence told him all he needed to know.

"It's about Sasuke isn't it?" Again the silence told Iruka everything. Naruto muttered about stupid Temes and how they needed to realize certain people's feelings. Iruka sighed. He knew how the blond felt about the Uchiha, but he didn't think it would affect him that bad.

"Don't worry, it'll work out" he said.

"How do you know?" Naruto grumbled out.

"Because he came back." That shut him up for good.

**A/N: OMFG** I did it. I completed the second FUCKING chapter! *cries* you don't know how much this bitch was eating away at me. And I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated, but I got depressed, but not enough to write _**Suicidal Smiles**_, but enough to not write, and then my mind kept bouncing off to the third chapter. And then I got addicted to a new anime/manga-Junjou Romantica- and once I'm sucked into a series, well, I'm not called a bookworm for nothing. But here, have this beautifully crappy piece of a chapter. YOU BETTER LOVE IT! *laughs*

**EDIT: Jesus F. Christ this was surprisingly hard to edit. The dream/flashback especially (I remember I had problems writing it initially anyways). I've always been bad at starter chapters, but by the next chapter, we'll be finally getting into the meat of the story. Everyone will finally be in America by Chapter 3.**


End file.
